


Not a chance

by Daydreamdreamer16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Zayn, M/M, Ordinary Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamdreamer16/pseuds/Daydreamdreamer16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a 17 year old guy living in Mullingar Ireland. He always dreamt of becoming a famous singer but new it was unlikely to ever happen. He lives a very simple life-well until he came along and complicated it all.<br/>The question is can you actually end up loving everything you thought you hate?......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-The only thing that overcomes hard luck is hard work-

Niall's p.o.v

I sat back in my seat at the back of the class listening to Mr Wick going on another one of his long winded stories, this one was about when he was nearly picked for the England football team but kindly declined the offer and decided to instead come over hear and become a teacher, yer right I thought to myself because everyone would rather become a teacher to a load of teenagers who don't really want to be there instead of being a premier league football player. Mr Wick is one of those teachers where if you ask him a question about his personal life he will happily spend the whole hour telling you about it which suited us just fine, even if it was blatantly obvious that he was exaggerating or just down right lying like now. I looked over to Liam in the seat just next to mine, he was completely engrossed in the story and believing every word. I mentally laughed to myself, Liam is so gullible. We've been best friends since year 3 when he helped me when Jack ,the school bully, was trying to take my lunch. Jack always had it in for me for some reason even now, well not as bad as primary school, but I do still get the odd glare and comment, I just try and stay out of his way now. I prayed he would go to a different high school but no he came to the same one.I tore a piece of paper out of the back of my book and wrote on it -are you seriously buying this-I screwed it up and threw it at him but instead of landing on his desk, where I was aiming, it hit him square on the head. I held back a laugh as Liam turned like a ninja towards me looking confused until he saw the ball of paper on his desk, once the realisation that I had just thrown him a note and the classroom wasn't under attack hit him he shot me one of his seriously looks which I just laughed at and his eyes instantly softened. He opened the note and I could see him instantly start scribbling a note back. He threw the note at me and it hit me right on the forehead, ok that wasn't even an accident. I opened the note and in Liam's messy handrwitting read -yes and you should have a more open mind my friend, now shut up i'm listening- P.S your aim is awful ;) -.  
'But I said this, I said no of course i'd love to but my heart truly lies -  
We never found out, to Liam's major disappointment, where Mr Wicks heart truly lied because he was cut of by the bell signalling it was the end of the lesson and the start what I like to call the WEEKEND. Everyone got up from their seats and slowly poured out of the classroom  
'Don't forget your homework is due in on Monday' Mr Wick shouted as we all left.  
'Uhhhhh I totally forgot about that project' I said as me and Liam where walking towards the school gates, we had to write about someone we found inspirational and I had no idea who I was going to do.  
'Well I guess your going to have a busy weekend then' Liam said with a smug grin because I he had finished his a week ago when it was set I know this because he WOULD NOT shut up about if for the entire next day .  
'Yer great' my face fell and I gave Liam a look  
' wha-no no way Ni not this time you have to do it!'  
I didn't want it to have to come to this but desperate times call for desperate measures- it's time to bring out THE PUPPY DOG EYES  
'But Li-Li pweeeaseee'  
'uhh-bu-n- uhhhhh that's not fair Ni you know I can't say no to that face, ok I'll come over and help you'  
'OMG thank you sooooo much Li your the best!' I shouted practically jumping on him . He returned the hug and pulled away  
'right well I'll come over at 10 tomorrow ok?' he asked walking towards his car  
'uhh 10 really' that was way to early for me it was a fight between me and my bed most morning to get up and it usually wins  
'Yes really my little leprechaun see you tomorrow' he said with a wink and that cheeky grin that I just couldn't glare at no matter how hard I tried. I love Liam he's like the farther I never had, he's been there with me through it all and he's never left me. I gave a small wave to him as he drove out of the car park and I turned to walk home, I really need to get a car, I got a licence but i'm still saving up for a car, there just sooo expensive but I work at the cafe in the village and i'v been saving every penny I can but I have to pay the rent and all the bills and buy food. I moved out of my family home about 6 months ago, it's a long story and I don't really like talking about it but basically it was just me ,Greg and mum, dad left when I was like 10 and mum developed a alcohol problem around that time so Greg was the one who looked after me after that. About 8 months ago Greg moved to London to go to university there, he told me he would stay if I wanted him to but I told him to go. I lied though, what I really wanted was for him to stay I didn't want to be left with mum on my own it got lonely but I couldn't be the reason that he didn't get to go to one of the best university in the world. Anyway me and mum kept on arguing all the time and she was always drunk and without Greg there I didn't see the point in staying so I moved out, Greg helps me with the expenses he sends me some money each month even though I told him not to but the truth is I couldn't afford to live on my own while i'm at school with only a part time job without his help.  
I walked through the small village and said hi to a few people on the way I really needed to do some shopping but I'll go into town tomorrow. So checklist of things to do this weekend  
1) Find the effort from who knows where to get up by the ungodly hour of 10am tomorrow  
2) do a whole project for school by Monday  
3) go food shopping  
Wow I really need to get a more interesting life...............

 

 

be careful what you wish for...........


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING this chapter does contain some mild language 

~Isn't it ironic we ignore the ones who adore us, adore the ones who ignore us, hurt the ones who love us and love the ones who hurt us~

'CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE HAPPINESS IS THE TRUTH' 

I shot up from my pillow as the loud obnoxious noise invalided my sleepy slumber 'uhh this is wayyyy to early to be waking up' I lay my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes just for a second, I wouldn't go back to sleep .......

'BANG'  
I was awoken by a loud noise coming from downstairs o no there's someone in the house!  
Ok Niall get a grip I thought to myself man up! After a long minute I slowly got up from the bed and grabbed the closest thing to me. I creeped down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible, my heart was literally beating out of my chest, what if he killed me! Ok GET A GRIP I inwardly shouted at myself. I slowly approached the kitchen door and without giving myself time to talk myself out of it and just go hide in a cupboard I ran into the kitchen pointing my weapon at him shouting 'DO NOT MOVE'  
The intruder turned around with a surprised look on his face with his hands in the air  
'WOW ok nialler calm yourself it's just me' he said with a small smile  
'LIAM YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU WANKER' I shouted in an annoyed yet slightly relived tone 'what are you doing' I asked  
'Well I think the real question here Ni is what are you doing, what was your plan anyway, spray me to death' he said with that smug look he seemed to do so well while looking me up and down. I looked at the hairspray can in my hand and realised that I probably should of chosen a better weapon but come on I thought I was under attack! 'Yer well when you think someone's coming to murder you I want to see your drawn out plan WITH pictures' I said in a sarcastic tone that had a hint of embarrassment because come on I was standing there in my kitchen in a superman onesie with a can of hairspray in my hand for god sake.  
'Ok point taken sorry for scaring you Ni' he said with a small smile but I could tell he was still amused 'forgive me?' I looked at his big eyes and couldn't stay mad at him 'fine'  
'great,well are you ready to start!'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
'uhh Liiiaammmm i'm bored' I wined as we sat on the floor in my small living room  
'Come on Ni we've only been at it 5 minutes and you haven't even started!' I hid my face in the sofa and made a, weird even by my standards, noise 'Ni what even was that' he said with a smile 'anyway come on who do you find inspirational' he asked me, well if I new that I would of finished this stupid assignment ages ago 'well I don't know' Liam gave me one of his looks and sighed 'well who did other people do there's on?' I asked desperately trying to think of someone, this was ridiculous i'm 17 years of age and can't think of anyone I find inspirational  
'well Fraser did Barack Obama' yer ok because that's really original, Liam must of read my face because he moved onto another one 'Ashley did her's on Zayn Malik'

WOW WOW WOW back this train up

'WHAT how is Zayn Malik even remotely inspirational!' I said a little louder than I intended to because Liam jumped and flinched making me laugh a little  
'wow calm it Nialler, loads of people have done him and he is a little inspirational, I mean look at his success-'  
'Yes his success he got from The x factor a show that is purely based on popularity and not actual singing talent, he's just a guy that got annoyingly VERY lucky' I would of gone on my rant for longer but I had forgotten to breath so was rapidly running out of air. I don't want to be mean about Zayn Malik but it just annoys me how everyone is so hooked on him, I mean they look at him like some superior God when in reality he is just like you and me only difference is life seemed to like him unlike me and from what i'v seen of him in interviews he seems like a right egotistical ass'

'HELLO earth to Niall' I was brought out of my inner rant by Liam waving his hand in front of my face 'You really don't like him do you'  
'I don't know him Liam but I don't have any desire to lets just say that'  
'Ok so not Zayn Malik-  
A light bulb just went of in my head and I wasn't even listening to Liam any more 'Nelson Mandela!' I shouted out suddenly he was very inspirational I thought a little smugly, God i'm a genius. Liam looked a impressed and a little surprised  
'Yer that's a great one Ni, why didn't I think of that' he said the last part under his breath  
'because your not as amazingly smart as I am' I said with a smile, Liam just gave me a-no your not- look  
'yer well genius now all you have to do is just write it' he said with one of his annoying smiles  
'uhhhhhh' I could hear Liam trying to hold back a laugh  
'Yer well I will straight after I'v got some Doritos' I was getting a little hungry, I went to stand up but was pulled straight back down and landed with a thump on the floor  
'u u no Niall you had breakfast less than half an hour ago' he said in his serious voice  
'uh but Liammmmm i'm hungry' I wined how dare he deny me food! 'this is slave labour'  
'Trust me Nialler you wouldn't last a minuet in real slave labour' I gave him a-Seriously,I will kill you look  
'Ok how about this you sit and do your essay then well go into town and get something to eat' I debated it in my head for a second  
'Fine' He smiled at me and rubbed my hair  
'good boy' I tried to glare at him but it didn't work, we both laughed and I set to work on my essay.

2 hours later  
'I FINISHED' I yelled as I wrote the last word on my essay. Liam came into the room and looked at the piece of paper on in front of me  
'Well done Ni, see now was that really that hard'  
'Yes' I said feeling the ache in my wrist where i'v been righting to much, he rolled his eyes at me  
'can we go get food now pleaseee' I said feeling the ache in my stomach, I don't think iv ever gone this long without food!  
'Sure come on'  
I smiled and threw on my beanie and high tops and sprinted for the door.

We ended up going to Tesco and getting some sandwiches and crisps and sitting in the park, it was surprisingly sunny today, it usually just rained here ' So are you going on the Geography trip next week' Liam asked me  
'O my god I completely forgot about that, yer I am you?'  
'ye-  
He stopped talking and was staring somewhere, I followed his eye line and saw a group of people gathered in an area at the other end of the park  
'What's going on there' I asked  
'I don't know' He said, then we saw a big guy ,and I mean BIG guy, pushing through the crowd of people. He started walking in our direction with the entourage of mainly, now I could see, teenage girls. As it all came into sight I could see there was a guy about my age walking beside the big man. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a white top and leather jacket he looked expensive if that was even possible- no it couldn't be..  
'Is that Zayn Malik?' I heard Liam's slightly surprised voice come from next to me  
'I think it is' but what would Zayn Malik be doing here hasn't he got some sort of world wide tour to be on or posters to sign. They where nearly directly in front of us and as they where passing us by Zayn caught my eye and I could of sworn the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile, I instantly dropped my eyes and when I looked back up he and his growing entourage where moving away.  
'He was looking at you Ni' Liam said with a smile  
'What no he wasn't' I protested but I new he was right, but why?  
'What's he even doing here'  
'I have no idea maybe he has family here' Liam replied  
'Yer maybe' I didn't really care to be honest as long as I didn't have to see him  
'O my god look at the time' Liam said, I looked down to my watch and saw it was coming up to six o clock, we had been here nearly four hours!  
'We better be heading back' We got up from the patch of grass we where sitting on and I brushed myself of, then we headed back to my house.

We pulled up to my house and I was about to say good bye to Liam when his phone went of 'Hello' he said 'yes......uh.....i'm not sure....yer ok bye'  
I looked at him questioningly 'Everything ok'  
'Yer, uh Ni would it be ok if I stayed hear tonight it's just James at mine'  
Jamie was Liam's mum's boyfriend and him and Liam didn't really get along 'Yer sure that's fine' I said with a smile I liked it when I had company even though I was 17 I still got a little scared when I heard noises in the night but I would never admit that

We got in the house and looked in the kitchen for something to have for dinner but came up with nothing, in the end we decided to call for pizza and watch a movie  
' really Ni how many times have we watched that movie' Liam complained, he held a slice of pizza in his hand as I held up Titanic  
'Arrr please Liam' I loved this movie I said sticking my bottom lip out  
'Ok fine' he said throwing his hands up in the air and falling back on the sofa  
'Yayy' I put the movie in the player and climbed onto the sofa next to Liam.  
As the movie went on I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and I lost consciousness around the time that Jack was painting Rose wearing her very expensive and surprisingly ugly necklace.

I was awoke by my pillow making small soft noises and quivering slightly-wait pillows don't make noise. As I gained more continuousness I realized where I was and more importantly, and amusingly, what had woken me up. I moved my head slightly of Liam's Chest too look up at his face but couldn't quite make it out in the dimly lit room  
'Liam are you crying' I asked with slight smile on my face  
'W-What no of course not' He said defencelessly  
'You so are'  
'Ok fine but he just DIED and she could of so saved him ,there was enough room on that slab of wood we're all thinking it'  
I laughed at Liam's outburst as the titles started to roll  
'Ok time for bed' He said  
'Liam i'm not 5' he can't tell me when to go to bed!, even if I was really tired  
'maybe not physically' he said with a small laugh. I punched him playfully in the arm  
'Hey'  
We got up of the sofa and headed for my room where we collapsed on the bed and fell asleep relatively quickly. I like it when Liam spends the night he makes me fell safe and even though I have never had feelings for him like that and never would I do love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think x


End file.
